Pictures
by sophie's-rainbow
Summary: Lucy Ashley sends a photo to Lucy's guild. Biggest mistake was having Mirajane finding it. There is no way this can get any worse...


**Please enjoy**!

* * *

It was a busy day in the guild hall, new fights being started every time one ends, small teams of people rushing out on jobs and then what seemed like almost immediately rushing back in. Mira found it quite endearing to see their little family all together, just having a good time.

"Mira!" she turned her head instantly to see Makarov waving a bunch of envelopes in her direction.

"Yes master?" she said in her usual sweet tone. She would always love how she was the one people went to for help.

"The guild has a bunch of mail and I don't feel like going through it so it's your job now." He placed the stack of letters on the counter of the bar and turned to walk away. "Oh and have a nice day. " He waved and left the main hall.

Mira's tone went from sweet to irritated, she liked helping but dammit she wasn't a slave! She reluctantly picks up the letters and started to quickly sift them.

"How many more lawsuits is this guild gonna get?" The white haired woman said rather nonchalantly, this was normal to get these types of letters being that they destroy so much property in their fights, but not to this extent.

"Remind me to scold Natsu later" she thought, knowing he was most likely the person behind this. Suddenly something caught her eye.

"Hmm?" She looked in wonder as she saw the envelope with "To our lovely little friends at Fairy Tail" scribbled on the front. That was weird they didn't get much mail that wasn't some kind of complaint, what made it worse was the fact that it was obviously Lucy's handwriting. Panic rushed through Mira as crazy scenarios raced through her head. "Was Lucy going to leave the guild? Was this letter telling them that she was getting hitched to someone besides Natsu? Was she leaving for an extended amount of time?"

Mira couldn't help nut be worried, Lucy was one of her close friends and was just like family to everyone in the guild. She couldn't wait a second more to find out what it was and decided the best course of action was ripping the letter open as soon as possible.

Relief spread through her as a picture fell out onto the floor and she got a glimpse of a blond and a pink set of hair, but that picture was for later she had to read the letter.

" _Dear friends at Fairy Tail,_

 _So we think you'd be so happy to hear of the addition of a new guild member! That's what we thought, but we then said that you'd probably enjoy seeing it for yourself more. (We are looking at you Mira!) A lot has happened since you left and we hope you guys get as many happy endings as we did!_

 _With love,_

 _Lucy Ashly, a.k.a. Edo Lucy_

 _P.S. don't ask how I sent this"_

Mira stood there in shock, she never saw the Edolas but she heard tons of stories about it from team Natsu. She hurriedly picked up the picture and examined it, nearly dying of shock and excitement she screamed out of pure joy. Once she calmed down she noticed all eyes were on her. She quickly collected her composure and started to make her way towards Cana.

"Look at this piece of gold." The woman shoved the image into the mages face. Cana spit out her drink at the sight. She grabbed the small picture out of Mira's hands and held it out to the person next to her, holding out her free hand. "Called it." She said and soon her hand was full of jewels.

"Wonder how long it'll take our little duo to do that here." She handed the picture back to Mira.

"Soon! I can feel it" She responded and continued to show off the picture to every person she saw, until everyone spit out their drinks, stopped their fights, or collected some reward from a bet.

On the other side of the guild hall, Lucy sat reading. Suddenly feeling all eyes on her and her partner, she closed the book and looked around only to prove her suspicions.

"Oh Lucy! I guess you haven't heard yet?" Mira danced over to the two, an excited grin on her face.

"Heard what?" Lucy just stared at her in confusion and got up to walk towards the other mage as if to meet her halfway, Natsu soon joined her.

"Oh just a little news from Edolas." She handed Lucy the picture.

She took one look and immediately froze.

"What is it lu-"Natsu froze too as he looked over the blonds shoulder to see the image for himself.

Lucy just fainted, falling onto her back with the look of shock still painted on her face. Natsu was still paralyzed from the shock.

"That was unexpected." Mira scooped the picture up from the floor and looked at it once more. It had Lucy Ashley holding that worlds Natsu on her shoulders and in her arms was a small bundle with a tiny child inside. The two had huge smiles on their faces and in red writing across the bottom of the picture were the words " _Nashi Dragion: a new Edolas counterpart"_

"I thought they'd be happier with his." Mira shrugged and went to find a frame in the storage room.

* * *

 **Once again Thank you! If anyone wants a request just send one in And please tell me what you think it would mean a lot to me Thank you !**


End file.
